


Unreciprocated Feelings

by lavendermatrix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Valentine's Day, honey nut feelios, idk what to tag, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendermatrix/pseuds/lavendermatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No spoilers :)<br/>(Just Kidding) <br/>“Listen, Marinette. You are an amazing person. You’re sweet, you’re funny, and you’re smart. But here’s the thing… I like somebody else. I’m very, very sorry.” </p>
<p>Please enjoy the angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreciprocated Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Valentine's Day Exchange gift to paulax77.tumblr.com (I don't know their url here, sorry).  
> Their request was: " MariChat is what I live for (bonus points for angst)"   
> Angst it is  
> This is my first work in the fandom and I hope it isn't my last ;-)
> 
> I know it's almost June but screw it.

“Listen, Marinette. You are an amazing person. You’re sweet, you’re funny, and you’re smart. But here’s the thing… I like somebody else. I’m very, very sorry.” 

It was the one sentence that would break her heart in two. It was also the one that would shatter it to a million pieces if she heard it from him. Adrien, the sweet boy who sits behind her in class, the charismatic model who stole her heart, had reluctantly broken her heart in less than a minute. 

Marinette’s tears well up in her eyes as she tries to fight the cracked dam. She can only stare at him with sadness in her eyes and helplessness in her chest. “Oh, I see…” She starts, “Well, Adrien. I, um, hope that this doesn’t change our friendship somehow. And I wish for things to go well with the person you like.” Her voice breaks as she says: “Goodbye, Adrien.” She wipes a rebel tear off her cheek and breaks into a run. Away from the afternoon crowd, ignoring Alya’s calls from nearby, she just needed to be alone.

 

She lies down in bed, muttering about her broken heart and the pounding in her head. Her parents asked about her gloom disposition when she returned to the bakery, but she brushed it off saying she was tired and needed some sleep ASAP. Tikki overs on her head, worried about Marinette as well. “Oh, Tikki. Falling in love was just a mistake. We hurt each other and my heart literally hurts. It just hurts, Tikki.” The cushion on her face muffles Marinette’s voice, but Tikki understands her quite perfectly. “Well, Mari-!” Tikki is interrupted and hides when Sabine knocks on the trapdoor to Marinette’s room. Marinette shoots upwards and wipes her face. “Marinette, are you okay? I made you something to eat.” 

“Coming, mom!” A good meal from her mother should cheer her up. Sabine opens the trapdoor and climbs into her room, placing a tray of a slice of strawberry shortcake and green tea on Marinette’s desk. 

“Have you rested up, dear?” 

“Yeah, mom, I feel better now.”

“Alright, then. Your father and I have some errands to run now during the evening, but you’re allowed to stay here to finish your homework. Just give us a call if you need anything.” She places a kiss on Marinette’s forehead.

“Thanks, mom! Take care!” Her mother hums quietly as she goes down the trapdoor. Marinette goes up behind her and closes the door. She sits down on her desk and takes out some books out of her bag to work on her assignments. Tikki emerges next to her as Marinette cuts the slice in half for the kwami to enjoy as well. 

Marinette is almost done with her chemistry homework by dusk. She leans back on the chair as she stretches her arms. After pulling her muscles back to place, she looks over at the lavender, orange sky. Marinette has always enjoyed the transition from day to night. The night gives her more freedom, along with her patrols with Chat Noir as Ladybug. She opts out the patrol for tonight, though. She doesn’t want to disappoint Chat with her current brokenhearted state. Oh, god. How was she going to act around Adrien tomorrow? Well, she’ll just go with-

Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock from the porch that makes her heart stop. Is it a burglar, or is it a thief ?! She squints and notices a pair of illuminating green Cheshire eyes and a well-build outline. It’s just Chat Noir, dammit. 

 

She opens the door after she makes sure that her kwami is hidden well and calmed down. “Hello, my Princess.” Chat says with his usual charm as he takes a bow. “Your prince is here tonight, once again.” 

Marinette suppresses a good-hearted chuckle and finally lets him in. “Well, well, well. Do I see a luscious piece of an innocent shortcake?” Marinette eyes her half of the slice, which she hasn’t eaten yet. “Yes, it is, kitty. Do you want it?” Chat’s ears perk up as he delightedly agrees to eat the cake.

“So, um, Chat. What brings you here this evening? I thought you would be flirting with Ladybug today, given the date.”

“Alas, my Princess. I cannot find the Lady tonight, so I assume she’s quite busy tonight on this Valentine’s Day. But, I thought I could also spend it with you.”

“Ah, well that’s very nice of you, kitty! I appreciate it!” Marinette’s voice rings with fake cheerfulness, masking her sadness. Chat gives her a once-over as he swallows a fluffy piece of the cake.

“Is something bothering you, my Princess? You seem quite down today.” His voice is filled with concern and worry.

Marinette takes a deep breath. “I confessed to him today, Chat.”

Chat Noir tenses up. He has tried to forget the pain on Marinette’s face over the afternoon, but it was too strong to sink to the corners of his mind.

“And, what did he say…?” Chat asks cautiously; he knows the answer too well.

Marinette sniffs. “He said he likes someone else.” She starts to cry without allowing herself to do so. 

Chat Noir’s heart breaks on its own after seeing Marinette’s true feelings again, though she doesn’t know she’s talking to the same guy who likes her alter ego. 

He doesn’t know what else to do other than wrap his arms around her torso. She latches on to him and tries to cry the pain away.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcome and if you liked this, leave a kudos and whatever else is done on this website.   
> :D


End file.
